This Is It
by ConverseWithMyDress
Summary: Shane is finally going to tell Mitchie he is in love with her, but before he can she leaves for another date. A date with a guy that Shane doesn't trust, his he just jealous or is Mitchie in serious trouble? Smitchie. Oneshot.


**Hiya!**

**I laugh in the face of writers block!!!! **

**Ooook...wierd start. Yes, I'm once again fighting my writers block to publish something. This is because my most recent one-shot _Real _got some good feed back, and it seemed to re-establish my love for one-shots. So here is another one for you, my lovely readers.**

* * *

**_This Is It. _**

Shane rubbed a hand feverishly over his face as he approached Mitchie's front gate, his hand dancing over the cold metal, his whole body aching for him to push it open.

So he did, the gate squeaking in response to the movement as Shane forced himself through the opening, wandering hesitantly up her pathway, a single rose clutched in his hands.

His heart began to beat louder with every step, every limb in his body seemingly numb as his mind spun with the possible consequences of what he was about to do.

It had taken a long time for Shane to force himself to where he stood now, on Mitchie's doorstep. He had tried and failed many times already, each time he would think of a reason why he should wait, why it was a bad idea and he would march home before she even knew he was there.

He took a deep breath as he brought his shaking fist against Mitchie's front door, his jaw clenching as he whispered to himself. "This is it."

And this was it.

This was the day that he would finally tell his best friend how he felt about her.

This was the day he would finally tell Mitchie Torrez he was in love with her.

He shivered involuntarily as he felt the night begin to draw in, the sun beginning to set as an orange glow illuminated the street. But he was unable to soak in the beauty of it all as his eyes looked down at the rose, which he turned continuously between his fidgeting fingers.

_Can I really go through with this? _

He thought, as the waiting began to bear down upon him. Every second he stood there a new negative thought would enter his mind, a thought that told him to turn and run. For fear of rejection was much too great.

But he shook it away, it was time.

This was it.

But she was his best friend.

What if she didn't feel the same way?

This could ruin everything.

Shane groaned as he felt his nerves slither through his body, overwhelming his determination.

He couldn't do it.

But before he could even think of turning, the door was being pulled open.

Shane suppressed a gasp as he whisked the rose behind his back before she could see it.

"Shane!" Mitchie exclaimed as she revealed herself, wrapped in a black and white striped top, black jeans and a pair of heels. "Sorry I thought you were someone else." She added after a moment to justify the surprise in her tone.

Shane nodded, gulping back his fear as he willed himself to begin the speech that he had mentally prepared. The speech that was now jumbled into ineligible and ridiculous sentences, his mouth dried and he realised he had no idea how he was going to do this.

So instead he decided to ask a question he would soon come to wish he hadn't.

"Are you expecting someone?" He questioned lightly, watching as Mitchie's face tinged pink.

"Yeah….well…" She hesitated looking at her feet for a moment. "I sort of have a date." She replied.

And Shane physically felt his heart being torn from his chest. Jealously tearing through his body and burning through every vein as he curled his hands into fists, desperate to hurt the guy whom even thought of dating his Mitchie.

_She's not yours. _

He reminded himself sadly. But still, he loved her, and he couldn't help the pain that spread through his limbs.

"You do?" He exclaimed, his voice much higher than usual, he cursed under his breath, Mitchie looked up at him, obviously noting the strange tone of his voice and nodded. "Who with?" He added, desperately trying to keep his voice low, but it still sounded strained.

"Johnny Davis." She whispered her face a little stretched as she awaited his response.

"Johnny Davis!" Shane bellowed his mouth dropping open. "Are you kidding me?"

"No, I'm not." Mitchie replied, her tone revealing how offended she now was.

"Mitch, I've worked with him, he is not a nice guy." Shane told her immediately as his eyes bulged with sincerity. Mitchie narrowed her own eyes at him.

"Why exactly?" She questioned. "What has he ever done to you?"

"Erm…well…nothing…but-" He paused running a hand through his hair and attempting to think of a sentence that put into words what he was thinking. "He just seems like a jerk to me." He finally concluded, Mitchie scoffed, crossing her arms tightly and stubbornly over her chest.

"Have you even tried to get to know him?" She asked angrily.

"Well, no. But-" Shane stammered.

"No, no buts. If you haven't even tried to be friends with him then you can't judge him." Mitchie determined.

"What if I haven't tried to get to know him because he's such a jerk?" Shane retorted. Mitchie shook her head at him, a disgusted look upon her face. "Mitch, I really don't think you should be going out with him, I have bad feeling about him." Shane asked her, his voice dripping with genuine affection.

Mitchie stared into his eyes, a strange connection of tenderness, anger and devotion passing through them. She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off as a car horn echoed around the street.

Shane looked over his shoulder to see a black Mercedes parked just behind his own car, the tinted windows rolling down to reveal Johnny Davis a sparkling smile on his face as he nodded towards Mitchie.

"You ready, Babe?"

Shane's insides tightened with anger and revulsion at the use of the term 'babe'. How dare he call her that, who did he think he was?

Shane bit down on his lip as he studied the man, his whole body wanting nothing more than to lunge at him, rip his tongue from his throat and stop him from ever using that word on his Mitchie again.

"Ready." Mitchie's voice chimed as she shut her front door and stepped past Shane, avoiding his gaze. Shane swallowed as he grabbed her hand, preventing her from taking another step closer to the car.

"Mitch." He whispered his eyes finishing the sentence as he connected them with hers, he thought for a second he had made his point but she pulled her hand from his grasp with one swift motion.

"I'll be fine." She told him. "Don't worry so much." She added with a small smile before she finished the walk to Johnny's car and stepped in.

A few seconds later the car drove off leaving Shane stood alone upon her doorstep, the rose slipping through his fingers and landing forgotten upon the floor.

* * *

"Are you okay, Mitch?" Johnny questioned as he wound through the busy streets, his eyes darting towards Mitchie for just a second.

"Yeah fine." She replied absentmindedly, gazing out of the window as she did.

"You were quiet at dinner." Johnny mused; Mitchie sighed quietly as she closed her eyes, desperately trying to figure out what had got into her.

She had been looking forward to this date all day.

But then, as she had sat at the same table with him, she found herself slightly disappointed, the excitement dulling to an insignificant spark that quickly fizzled out.

They had spoken, they had laughed. But it just didn't feel right, and Mitchie had constantly found herself drifting off into a daydream.

But why?

Shane.

Of course it was Shane, it was always Shane.

His warnings had scared her, too say the least.

She hadn't a reason to doubt him, so why should she doubt his judgement of Johnny?

But then again, throughout dinner he had been nothing but a perfect gentleman that she could not argue against. He had held out her chair, paid for the bill, held open doors, and was now driving her home.

A perfect date.

But still she couldn't help but push the caution to the back of her mind. There was a small part of her that thought there must have been something she was missing about Johnny, something that she didn't quite understand, didn't quite trust.

"I'm fine." She replied, leaning her head back against the headrest, cursing herself for ruining what should have been a brilliant evening. She couldn't help but feel a little bitterness towards Shane for thrusting this paranoia upon her.

And then phone began to vibrate against her leg.

She slid it out, licking her lip nervously as the name 'Shane' flashed up at her. She continued to stare at the phone are thumb grazing over the answer button until it stopped ringing.

She suppressed a sigh as she looked up, feeling the car swerve harshly.

"What are you doing?" Mitchie questioned as Johnny pulled into an empty car park, undoing his seatbelt as the car pulled to a halt, he turned to her, eyes full of lust.

"I just think I might go mad if I don't kiss you." He whispered huskily, one hand extending and pressing down on the button, releasing Mitchie's seatbelt, she laughed nervously as he edged a little closer to her. "You are beautiful." He murmured as he brought one hand to the side of her cheek and began to lean over.

Mitchie felt her heart leap into her throat as his lips moved closer, and before she could think anymore they were upon hers.

And once again Mitchie found herself flooded with disappointment.

For there was no sparks, there was no excitement, there was nothing.

And once again Mitchie found herself thinking of Shane and how he had appeared on her doorstep. For that one minute of limited conversation with him had given her more goosebumps and butterflies than even this intimate moment with Johnny.

A mere look from Shane could send her heart into a spasm, chills dispersing through every inch of her body. But now, even though a highly attractive man was caressing his lips with his own…she felt nothing.

"Johnny." Mitchie murmured against his lips before she pulled away, peeling his hand from her face and holding it with her own. "This doesn't feel right, I'm sorry." She said to him, her eyes wide with apology. She felt guilty of course, but what could she do?

"Just give it a chance." He growled his eyes darting towards her lips before he pushed his mouth against them once more, pushing her backwards slightly as he did.

"No, Johnny!" Mitchie exclaimed as she pushed her hands against his chest and shimmied further away from him. "No!" She added angrily as if talking to a small child.

"You don't mean that, you want me really." He smirked, and for a third time he kissed her, this time more aggressively, his tongue slipping into her mouth, and he clambered on top of her, the phone falling from her grasp.

"Johnny, get off of me!" Mitchie shrieked against his mouth, her body going into shock as his hands roamed over her, her head pressed awkwardly against the car door as his weight bore down against her thin frame.

"Not a chance." Johnny snarled as he moved his lips to her neck, letting his teeth graze over her skin.

"Get off of me!" She screamed again as she tried to fight against his, desperately kicking her legs against him, but finding his strength too much. She was trapped.

Mitchie fought back the tears as she felt his hand graze up her leg, even through the jeans his touch repulsed her. His lips, moving over her collar bone, causing her throat to tighten and burn, the urge to physically be sick causing her stomach to turn over.

No, she wouldn't let this happen. She couldn't.

She could find a way out of this. She closed her eyes as she felt his hand move over her breasts, pulling at her top. She pressed her lips into a hard line as she pushed one hand behind her head, fumbling against the door desperately trying to find the handle, a frantic sob escaping her lips as she realised it was locked.

"Stay still, sweetheart." Johnny cooed in a voice that made bile burn up her throat. Tears spilled down her cheeks as she realised there was no hope and his nauseating hands lifted up her top in hope of pulling it over her head.

"No!" Mitchie cried determinedly as she pushed her hands under Johns body and pulled the bottom of her top down, desperate to pro long the act for as long as she could.

"Let go!" Johnny yelled furiously as he lifted his body up slightly and wrenched furiously upon the garment of clothing until it ripped in two exposing Mitchie completely, her arms winding around her bra as a fierce cry escaped her lips.

He yanked her hands away as his lips attached to her stomach, moving up and down her toned skin as she sobbed, one hand moving over her mouth and muffling her hysterical cries.

How could this be happening?

Mitchie closed her eyes defeated as his hands moved over her sides, a moan of approval releasing from his throat. She couldn't help but think of Shane as she tried to block this moment out, this scarring, life destroying moment.

And then before she knew it she heard a car door opening and his hands were pulled from her body along with his lips.

She bolted upright, her eyes bulging as she watched Johnny be wrenched through the car door and slung to the floor by an unknown saviour. Mitchie climbed hesitantly over the seats and out into the cold night, her eyes adjusting to the dark as she looked upon Johnny who was still upon the floor looking up at her hero who had his back to her, his entire body shaking with rage.

Mitchie's arms wound around her torso as she tried to decide what to do, and then he moved, his legs sharply kicking Johnny in the side as he grunted in pain.

And he kicked him again.

And again.

And again.

And then he stopped, his shoulders still convulsing as he bent down slightly, one hand grabbing Johnny's shirt and hauling him up slightly before punching him heartily in the jaw with his other.

And then he spoke, Mitchie's breath catching in her throat as he did.

"I'm going to kill you."

"Shane." She whispered in realisation, more tears spilling down her cheeks.

"How dare you fucking touch her! How dare you!" He bellowed, towering over Johnny's spluttering figure as he pulled him up by his collar once more, his face dangerously close. "I'm going to kill you." He added, his voice alarmingly low and murderous.

Mitchie winced as Shane brought his fist colliding against Johnny's face once again, and again, and again.

"Shane." Mitchie called, her voice horse as she did, her entire body still trembling with tears and horror. "Shane." She said a little stronger as he continued to pound his fist against Johnny's face. "Shane!" She called for a third time, her voice quavering.

But this time he snapped around, his eyes so dark that it caused a spurt of fear to twist through her body. His body was stiff, his chest heaving up and down and his fists clenched so tightly she worried they would never uncurl.

"Mitchie." He whispered after a moment's silence as if only just noticing she was there, already being blinded by his hatred and excruciating wrath. "Oh god." He said under his breath, his face softening as he looked at her bra clad torso. He quickly darted forward, his hands attaching to her face, his eyes moving over her body. "Are you okay...tell me you're okay?" He asked hurridly. Mitchie opened her mouth to speak, but found only another sob echoed from her mouth, she nodded instead, her lip quivering. "He didn't....?" Shane started, closing his eyes as a sickness washed through, her couldn't bring himself to say it.

"N-no." Mitchie stammered, and she watched Shane breath a sigh of relief, his eyes opening once again, his hands still upon her face.

"You're lip's bleeding." Shane pointed out darkly as Mitchie brought a finger up to her bottom lip, wiping the blood that began to ooze from small cut. "I'm going to kill him." Shane repeated, his body beginning to shake again as the image of him on top of Mitchie burned through his mind, he turned sharply, but Mitchie grabbed his hand, pulling him back around to face her. She once again tried to speak, but merely cried, instead she chose to push herself into his embrace, wrapping her arms around his neck.

She felt safe as Shane's arms wound around her waist, closing any gap between them. She pressed her face into the crook of his neck as she sobbed even harder, her legs giving out under the pressure.

But Shane was there and he held her up with ease, holding her as tightly as he possibly could, without causing her harm. "It's ok, I'm here." He whispered into her ear before pressing a kiss upon her forehead. "I'm here."

They stayed like this for a few moments until Mitchie's tears subsided, and then she pulled way, looking up at Shane with sad features.

"Shane-" She started but he held up his hand to silence her. She paused, watching as he pulled off his jacket and wrapped it around her shaking body, a wave of powerful emotion hitting her. He kissed her forehead once more and took a step back, keeping his hands upon her arms, almost too scared to let her go. "Shane…thankyou, so much." She whispered, choking on her words. Shane frowned minutely at her words.

"You don't have to thank me, Mitch. Like I would ever let that happen to you." He replied, his voice low and intense.

"Well, thanks anyway." She added, hiccuping slightly as she did. "If you hadn't been there, then…"

"Don't. Don't say it." Shane declared strongly, his eyes closing as he tired to block out the thought, fury still pacing through his veins.

"OK, I'm just lucky you were here…" Mitchie paused as a strange look flittered over Shane's face. "What were you doing here?" She questioned pointedly, pulling the jacket tighter around herself.

"Mitch…Look." Shane started, his hands sliding from her arms.

"Did you follow us?" Mitchie questioned, her eyebrows disappearing behind her bangs.

"Well…technically….yes." He said, bracing himself for her reply. "I was just worried about you, Mitch….I'm sorry…I shouldn't have, but I was scared that something like his would happen. And I just couldn't let it."

Mitchie took a deep breath another round of anger flooding her body. But then, she thought of how his warnings had in fact been right. She had ignored them and she could have been…well…in trouble if he hadn't been there.

And then the fear transformed in to admiration and pure devotion, more tears pushing through her eyes.

"Thankyou." She whispered again, wrapping her arms around his neck once more, he quickly followed suit, a small smile upon his face as he held her in his arms.

_This is it. _

Shane thought to himself, this was the right time.

"I love you." He whispered into her ear so passionately that it could not be mistaken for 'friend love'. She didn't move, but he felt her stiffen within his arms.

But then he heard her sweet voice enter his ears. "I love you, too."

He pulled away to look at her, his heart lifting as her eyes locked onto his, and then she kissed him.

And he kissed her back.

Her magical touch erasing his fury and murderous thoughts of revenge. His magical touch soothing her wounds and erasing her pain.

They were perfect together.

No-one could deny it.

This was it.

* * *

**A/n: So what did you think? Hated it? Loved it? **

**These are things I need to know so I would love, love, love for you to press that lil' review button. ;) **

**Thanks for reading. **

**-Emma. x**


End file.
